ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelis Bourne
Can Often be found alone in the Library or under a tree by the Dorms, he tends to keep quiet reclusive around others. Staying true to the shy type, he won't speak unless spoken to, and even then it isn't much. Personality Angelis is a reserved quiet individual, he's terribly shy and doesn't interact well with others. He treats everyone with a level of respect, and if he finds some one undeserving of this respect he will do his best to avoid that person. To some he may appear fearful, but in battle situations he takes on a new attitude; being as composed and calculating as the situation requires. He has a kind heart and is never unwilling to lend a hand, he can be taken advantage of often due to this part of his nature whether it be school work, training etc. He has a deep appreciation for music which is why he plays his flute whenever he isn't completing homework, working in the library or training in the monsters lair. Again due to his shy nature he only plays when he believes no one can hear him. His life hasn't been overtly hard or trying, at times he even forgets that there are others with troubled pasts making him slightly more opinionated about matters of politics and the like. Character History It was a quiet winter evening in January at the time of Angelis' birth. A gentle snowfall came in through the town of Balamb that night, which his mother explained as heaven blessing their family. He was an only child to his father Galin and mother Mara. At the age of five Angelis' parents agreed that it would be best if he attended Garden to help train him for a better future. His father, a former SeeD from Balamb Garden told him stories of his adventures and experiences as a SeeD. Upon hearing this Angelis knew he wanted to do the same and explore the world. Throughout his days at the Garden Angelis discovered he had an affinity for ice related para-magic, which he began using and practicing with more than most others. when he turned thirteen his father now an engineer, preforming minor repairs on trains that came into the station; had a sword made for him. During the construction of the blade he had Angelis junction Blizzaga onto it. When finished the sword had a permanent Blizzaga junction to it. It was no different than any other type of junction magic but it does have the potential to become more effective as Angelis' skill with the blade improves. Happy with the gift he named the named the blade Cold Snap, and carried it with him everywhere he went, in his mind it was the best gift he had ever received. Years later Angelis had established himself as a well rounded student at Garden, except for his lack of a social life. He kept his grades as high as he could and trained hard to improve himself, hoping to live up to his fathers success. He joined the Library Committee knowing he wouldn't be very well suited for the others, but he hasn't felt any doubt that this was his best choice. Relationships none at this time. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Category:Students